The present application relates generally to eyeglasses and more specifically to reading and other eyeglasses frames.
A number of eyeglass frame designs exist, however, when not being worn prior eyeglass frames require storage in relatively bulky eyeglass cases or have no storage system at all. As a result, eyeglass wearers place the cases and glasses in a handbag, briefcase, or some other not so convenient location, that may not be accessible the next time the wearer needs to use the glasses. For example, the eyeglass wearer may have left the briefcase at home or in the office. Some wearers own multiple pair of glasses that they leave in multiple locations in the event that one pair is forgotten, e.g., at home or at the office. Although more convenient, there is still the possibility of being caught without a pair of glasses, e.g., at a restaurant, etc. Accordingly, there is a need for eyeglass storage systems that are less bulky and/or otherwise compact, easily carried by the wearer, and that offer immediate access.